Hard Work
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne catches David trying to use money he's been given for college to buy a video game, she uses the opportunity to teach him a lesson in responsibility. One-shot.


David knew it was wrong, but he had to do it. All of his friends had Space Wars 2000, and he was tired of borrowing their copies. He wanted his own, but he'd already spent all of his allowance and birthday money. There, on his dresser, sat his piggy bank. Inside it was mostly change, along with a few one-dollar bills given to him by his grandfather. It was money David was supposed to save up for college. His parents kept saying they would take it to the bank, but somehow, it never seemed to get done.

He knew where the rubber plug was to get the coins out, without even destroying the bank. His parents would never have to know. All he'd need to do was get one of them to drive him to the mall. He took a deep breath, and reached for the bank. But just as he was about to grab it, his bedroom door opened unexpectedly. "I need to collect the laundry," his mom said, before realizing what was happening. "David Martin Crane, what are you doing?!"

David didn't need to be a genius to know he'd been caught red-handed. "I was about to take some of the money out of my piggy bank."

"What for?" Daphne asked, her tone making it clear that she would not tolerate any sort of evasion.

"I wanted to buy Space Wars 2000. All my friends have it!"

For a moment, Daphne was transported back to Manchester, to days when she'd said those very same words to her mother. She sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Come here, David."

David went to her hesitantly. He knew he was in trouble, although his mom didn't look that mad.

"I know how you feel," Daphne said when he stood in front of her. Me family couldn't afford very much, and all me girlfriends always had new outfits. I thought it wasn't fair. Your grandfather gave you that money so you can go to college one day. You know that."

"Yeah, but you and Dad are rich, so -"

Daphne cut him off with a look. "I never got to have a college fund. When I decided to become a physical therapist, I had to save up the money for me schooling all on my own. Luckily, me brother Billy lent me a bit, but I had to work for the rest. And even when I worked for your uncle, I didn't make all that much. I always had to be very careful with me money. I didn't really have any of this until I married your father." She gestured to the room, indicating the standard of living she now enjoyed with Niles.

"But Mom -" David protested again.

"I don't want you to grow up thinking that money grows on trees, and you can just have whatever you want when you want it. It's important for you to learn about work."

"Work?" David asked. He didn't like the sound of that.

Daphne nodded. "I'm sure there are a few things around here you could do, if you wanted to earn a bit of extra money. And I bet if you called your grandfather, he'd have things for you to do, too."

David sighed. He'd been right, he didn't like what his mom had to say. But he knew she wouldn't be changing her mind. She was a great mom, and he loved her a lot. But on certain things, like bedtimes, and such, she knew how to lay down the law. And besides, at least she was still giving him a way to get his game, even if it would take a bit longer. "OK," he said finally.

Daphne smiled then, and pulled her son into a hug. "I know this isn't what you wanted. But I am proud of you. Your grandfather gave you that money because _he's_ proud of you, too."

David nodded. He knew his parents expected him to go to college one day. But that seemed awfully far off right now. Especially when there were so many other things he could do with that money _now_. But, he understood this was one of those "for your own good" things parents loved to do. He only hoped someday, he'd see it that way.

Daphne let him go, realizing by his expression that he was disappointed. He really was growing up so quickly. And yet she could still remember lying there in the vet's office, staring at her newborn baby. It was all so hard to believe. "Well, I'll talk to your father, and we'll figure out what you can do to make some money. Don't worry, we won't be too tough on you."

"Thanks," David replied, still uncertain.

After giving her son one more squeeze, Daphne left the room. She thought he understood her point about working for things, although it was clear he wasn't happy. Though it was true the family could easily afford to buy David the video game he wanted, she felt that the life lesson was far more important. She hoped Niles would agree.

"Ah, my love," Niles said, smiling when he saw her enter their master bedroom.

Daphne sat down beside him on the bed. "I just caught our son trying to take out some of the money from his piggy bank."

Niles gasped. "Dad gave him that for college!"

"I know," Daphne replied. "He wanted to buy a video game. I told him if he really wants the game, he could do some chores to earn the money."

"Wonderful. I'm glad you want to teach David some responsibility. If I'd been there, I probably would've taken out my wallet and given him the money right then. When you've been through two divorces, you realize that's the easiest way." He laughed nervously.

Daphne took her husband's hand. He didn't often talk about his previous marriages anymore, but she knew the pain would never go away. "I wanted to give him the money, too. I know what it's like to want the things your friends have. But I want him to understand what it's like to work for things, the same way I did."

"Oh, my love. I wish I could've been there to help you. You should've had everything you wanted when you were growing up."

His words made Daphne smile. She kissed him for a long moment. "Growing up in me family wasn't easy, that's for sure. But things did work out all right in the end."

"That's true. They worked out well for me, too." He grinned at her.

"I know it seems silly, but I'm glad I went through all of that. It made me stronger. And I did end up at your brother's door looking for a job."

Niles nodded. "Frasier was looking for someone to help take care of Dad. But what he found turned out to be so much more." They kissed again.

As Daphne looked into his eyes, she remembered everything that had led to this moment. _Hard work leads to happy endings_, she thought. Hopefully, someday, David would realize that, too.

**The End**


End file.
